


Dressing Room Mistake

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Before school starts Harry is getting fitted for a new wardrobe and Mrs. Malfoy walks into the shop and sees him without a shirt on. When he checks her out she decides to have a little fun and before she knew it she was sneaking into his dressing room.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 156
Collections: Non consent





	Dressing Room Mistake

Narcissa is played by Eva green

Narcissa has never met Harry before this so she doesn't know what Harry Potter looks like. 

I guess this wasn't made clear for someone but this takes place after 5th year so Harry is at minimum 15 or 16. He isn't 10 years old. I was clear saying she thought he was a adult man. But apparently I wasn't clear enough.

Start

Harry is in Madame Malkin's getting clothes and Narcissa is picking up stuff for Draco but goes into his changing room instead. Walks in on him shirtless getting measured and gets aroused. He looks her up and down giving her the sign that he likes her. 

Start

It was the summer before Harry had to attend Hogwarts for his sixth year. The last year has been emotionally devastating. Sirius died in the battle at the Ministry because he was stupid enough to not know when he was being tricked. Now he was living everyday like it was his last Voldemort was out there and wouldn't rest until he was dead. That meant doing whatever he wanted and that started with new clothes. He was tired of wearing his cousins hand-me-downs and wanted some new clothes. Hermione had helped him ditch his glasses and get contacts. It wouldn't help him in battle if they fell off and he couldn't see anything. 

Over the last year he had taken a major interest in girls and if he was destined to die he wanted to lose his virginity. Cho was too grief stricken for a real relationship and he was a little too preoccupied to really seal the deal with her. There were some girls he had his eye on from his defense club. 

Susan was his top choice; she had a marvelous chest and he spent more than a few times adjusting her posture. Every time he did she would blush and sneak glances at him during practice. 

There were some other girls he wouldn't mind some alone time with. Luna had also entered his mind as an option when she would give him a long hug and he had to fight to not get an erection. 

The Weasley's took them to school shopping early when the alley was empty as a way to minimize risk. The attacks on the alley happened around noon when it was at its busiest. Harry had split off from the group and went to Madame Malkin's for an entire new wardrobe. 

As he entered the shop a little bell went off and he heard from the back, "Just a moment." Deciding to take a quick look around he picked up a search of fabric trying to figure out what he liked. The silk was nice but too fancy for school. The light breathable cotton was his favorite of all the fabric and the least itchy. Cheap clothes from the magical world felt like they were from the 1920s. Maybe he could convince the Weasley's to let him shop in the muggle world before school started. 

Madame Malkin came out from the back room with a big smile when she saw Harry. "Oh hello dearie what can I do for you today?" She was expecting the standard uniform that every student came for this time of year. 

Harry was a little flustered not knowing how to shop. This was his first time doing his own shopping in his entire life. "Umm I was hoping I could get a whole new wardrobe in this kind of material."

Madame Malkin saw her share of nervous kids not knowing what they wanted. "That is just shirt material. What do you want for your pants?"

Quickly thumbing through the swatch he found a nice dress pants material. "This feels nice."

She took the swatch out of his hands and took note of his choices before saying. "Hop up on the platform so I can get your proper measurements."

He did as she asked and felt her animated tape measure going over his body. He heard her make disappointed noises with her mouth. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't get proper measurements when you are wearing something two sizes too big. Take off your shirt." 

He did as he was told and felt her tape measure flying across his body. Looking to Malkin he saw her taking notes of everything. The doorbell snapped them both out of what they were doing. Madame Malkin quickly greeted, "Oh Mrs. Malfoy I have Draco's order ready just a moment. Please have a seat and I will be right with you."

Harry couldn't stop his eyes from looking at Mrs. Malfoy up and down. 'There is no way that's the ferret's mum.' He always pictured an older woman than what stood before him. She looked like she was in her early thirties, not the late forties like Mr. Malfoy was. She was wearing a light green blouse and a mid thigh skirt that showed off her impressive legs. The blouse covered her chest but couldn't hide her breasts. He imagined his hands cupping them and how soft they were. 

Narcissa was caught off guard when she entered the store and saw a half naked man in the store. She couldn't help getting a good eye full and she was very surprised with what she saw. This young man was muscular and very fit. She had never seen abs before and wanted nothing more than to run her hands all over them. Men in the magical world were just skinny; they didn't do hard enough work to develop those muscles. Doing what she was asked she took a seat but the one with the best view of the specimen in front of her. 'My my what a way to start the day.'

As she sat down she saw his eyes follow her bust as she bent forwards in her seat to set her bag down on the floor. 'Oh that's interesting this young man isn't the only one who likes what he sees.' She gave a long lick around her lips at him to start the flirtation. 

Harry saw that lick and he had to do everything in his power not to get hard. Now all his mind was thinking about was her lips around his cock. 'Not now Harry she is just teasing you. Stay focused on the old Madam Malkin in front of you.' It didn't matter how much he focused on her he kept stealing glances at Mrs. Malfoy. 

It was turning her on watching this attractive young man struggle not to look at her. Just to keep the game going she uncrossed her legs to give him a view up her skirt. She was wearing a classy pair of red panties that was sure to drive him crazy. 

As soon as he saw up Mrs. Malfoy's skirt he knew he lost. His face was in a full blush and he had to tear his eyes away from her and he really didn't want to. 'This is torture which shouldn't surprise me coming from a Malfoy.' this was going in his wank bank and when he took a shower when he got home. 

Madame Malkin had finished with his measurements and grabbed some selections for him to try on in the back. "Find something you want to wear out of the store and the rest will be ready before school. Dressing room is right behind you." After handing him a stack of clothes she walked back to the front counter and pulled a shrunken box, "Okay Mrs. Malfoy here is your order."

Narcissa saw her chance and she was going to take it, "Can you please add another robe for Draco and I will pay double if it can be done while I wait."

Madame Malkin just nodded and took the money so she could easily make another robe in less than ten minutes. It was one of Mrs. Malfoy's least demanding requests over the years.

Narcissa watched Madame Malkin walk into her private work area and she made her move. Sauntering over to the changing room she opened the curtain to see the young man in nothing but a new pair of pants. Quickly getting in and throwing up privacy charms she pinned him to the wall. "Hello nice meeting you here." Unable to stop her hands from running down his chest. 

Harry's heart was racing never in a million years did he expect to find himself in this situation. A hot older woman pinning him to the wall. He should have felt threatened since it was still a Malfoy but the look in her eyes was more sexual. Even with his limited knowledge of sex that look held a promise of sex. His cock was rock hard and pushing against the new pair of pants he had just tried on. 

Narcissa saw the shock in his face and decided to take charge. As much as she would like if he took control and fucked her in this small space. All he would need is a little push to give her the shagging she craved. It had been over ten years since her last orgasm caused by a man. Now she was handed a man who found her sexy and would have no problem scratching her itch. Looking down she was impressed at the bulge he was sporting. Placing her hand on it she felt it twitch begging to be played with. 

He felt her tug down the zipper and pull his cock out into the world. He was powerless to stop it. There was nothing he wanted more than for this to continue. 

"Merlin." Narcissa exclaimed she had never seen a cock this big before it had to be at least ten inches long and so thick she could barely get her hand around it. It was leaking pre cum and she wasted no time stroking it up and down lubing it up for what was going to come. 

Her hand stroking him felt so good he didn't want it to stop but it had to or else he would really waste this opportunity. "Please no more I will cum."

"Oh you will? If you don't want that, where would you like to cum?" She asked clearly enjoying the effect she had on him.

He closed his eyes, "Inside you I want to cum inside you." It should have been embarrassing to say out loud but he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than cum inside of her and he didn't care where in her pussy or mouth it didn't matter. 

It was so cute having him begging to finish inside of her. Normally she would have been opposed to the idea but with his massive cock she couldn't think of a better place. She should have been afraid of a man spilling himself inside of her but she didn't care. Thinking she was past child bearing age she didn't think twice of letting him get his wish. With a wave of her wand she conjured a ledge that was waist high growing out of the wall where she could sit. If he was going to cum she wanted it in her pussy which was already soaking wet from watching him. 

Harry was mesmerized by Mrs. Malfoy hiking up her skirt and pushing her panties aside. He took a long look at her pussy and it looked perfect. If he had more time he wouldn't mind touching it or exploring it with his mouth. 

She noticed him staring, "If you aren't going to hop to it I will walk out of here." As nice as it was to be looked at like a piece of art she wanted him to hurry up and shag her rotten.

Harry didn't need much more encouraging and lined his cock up with her entrance. Looking closely at her face he slowly pushed his hips forward. Every couple inches he saw her smile get bigger. When he was balls deep inside his first woman he just tried to focus on this feeling because it was going to be his new patronus memory. If this is what sex was like every time he was going to sleep with as many women as he could. 

With Mrs. Malfoy his mind was now open to older women. There were teachers at Hogwarts he never thought of in a sexual way now he was thinking of them in an entirely different light. 

"Oh you are so deep inside me." He was deeper than she ever thought possible. When she saw his eyes closed she gave him a light smack on the chest, "Hey get moving and fuck me." She demanded only caring about her pleasure.

Snapping out of it he did as she asked and started to thrust in and out this time really appreciating how tight and wet her pussy was. It was hugging his cock so tightly he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long so he had to make these thrusts count. He put some hate on his thrusts he was fucking Draco's mum and he wanted to get out all of his aggression on her. 

Narcissa's head was nearly bouncing off the wall due to the power this young man was putting into her. Every time his cock was fully inside of her she could see stars along with the feeling of him battering the entrance to her womb. Never before has a man filled her like this stretching her to her absolute limit. The way his thrusts were gaining power but losing rhythm she could tell he was about to cum. Grabbing one of his hands from her waist she brought it to her clit, "Play with my clit and make sure I cum before you do." 

That was the challenge and Harry didn't want to let her down. He rubbed his fingers around her clit gently at first but when she made no noises louder than what she was already making he picked up his speed. 

"Oh Morgana keep that up I'm gonna cum." She couldn't hold back and her entire body shook in ecstasy. Never before she cum that hard before and she was already going to miss it tomorrow. Too bad he wasn't in her social circle and Lucius didn't have a friend like this that he could bring over and they could sneak around and fuck in her manor. 

That's all Harry needed to hear before he buried himself as deep as he could and came harder than ever before. He was so out of it he put some of his weight on Mrs. Malfoy completely exhausted. "Was that good? Sorry if it wasn't it was my first time." His cock wasn't softening at all it was still rock hard plugging the hole so none of his cum could leak out.

That statement shocked her because he fucked her like he had experience. His powerful thrusts would have probably broken a girl younger than him. "You were great and made me feel things I have never felt before." She felt his cock still hard as a rock inside of her and she really hoped he had another round in him. 'The gift of youth.'

Harry looked at the woman beneath him and he wished she was naked. Without asking he reached out and groped her breast. Her breast filled his hand and through her shirt he could feel her lacy bra. "Can you take off your shirt for me?"

"If you give me one more hard fuck I will do whatever you want." Unbuttoning her blouse she slid it off and felt his cock twitch inside of her. 'I knew he was a breast man.' His eyes never left her chest and was enjoying stripping out of her clothes. 

As she undid her bra and it fell off her shoulders she saw him lick his lips like he was looking at his favorite meal. Pushing her chest out she said, "Taste them if you wish but hurry up and fuck me."

Harry snapped forward and took a nipple in his mouth as he snapped he ground his hips into hers. Taking her nipples into his mouth he experimented with his suction until he felt her hand on his head holding him there, "Oh right there that feels so good."

His attention on her breasts felt better than she thought it would. His short and shallow thrusts just added to the pleasure which was a slow build. 'He really loves my breasts. If we weren't strapped for time I would love to wrap my tits around his cock and let him paint my face.'

Harry was in heaven and never wanted to leave. As his confidence grew with his oral skills he picked up his speed. 

Narcissa felt him grow bolder and just for fun, "Harder young man." Scolding him like a mother would. 

'She doesn't know who I am.' Now it was his turn to take control. Pulling out of her pussy he pulled her to her feet and pointed her at the mirror. He put his hand on her back and pushed until her hands were on the mirror and she was bent over with her ass sticking out. Unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground he palmed her ass and gave it a squeeze before thrusting back into her waiting pussy. 

Narcissa was taken aback by how he turned the table and now was bent over taking it like a whore. He was fucking her so fast she pushed her hand back on his abs. Instead of relishing the feeling of his tight muscles she was trying to get him to slow down at this rate he was going to break her. 

Harry took the hint but slapped her hand away and traded speed for force. Now his only goal was to fuck her harder than anyone ever will. He wished she was his age because he felt that they were perfect together. The feeling of her pussy wrapping around his cock was divine. 

After Harry established his rhythm he was satisfied with her moans. He pulled her hair back and whispered in her ear, "Call me Harry." The look of her eyes widening and her eyes finding his and finally seeing it.

And that's when it all clicked she was fucking Harry Potter. She was sleeping with the enemy and as much as she wanted to walk out she was a slave for his cock. He was fucking her so good she couldn't let him stop "I don't care just don't stop." 

The way her jaw dropped and she just accepted her fate in the mirror as she took in that new information. His eyes also drifted down to her big swaying breasts and let go of her hair to reach around and grope one. It was so soft he wished they had more time to put them in his face. He was getting close to his second orgasm but this one was going to be bigger than the first for the simple fact she knew who was about to cum inside of her. "I am about to cum. Say my name when you cum." Here was no denying what was about to happen. 

It was a conflicting thought on principle she wanted to stop and hold onto the last remaining shreds of her dignity. The taboo of fucking a boy the same age as her son shouldn't have turned her on even more than it should. He had already cum in her once what was one more. "Harry Potter!" She came with a scream as he came inside of her. The first hot rope of cum had pushed her over the edge and she fell hard. Her hands were trying to find something to hold onto as he rode out his orgasm inside of her. 

The sight of this older woman losing herself on his cock was quite the sight. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she was shivering in pleasure. Not wanting this to be the end of it he pulled out of her, flipped her around and forced her to her knees. With big doe eyes she looked up at him and his cum dripping cock. She knew what he wanted and opened her mouth. Never before had she tasted her own love juices on another man's cock.

Harry took the invitation and pushed into her waiting mouth. Gladly sucking the rest of his cum out of his cock. Her taste mixed with his cum wasn't an unpleasant taste and one she wouldn't mind more of it but his cock was finally softening. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as she took him even deeper.

Pulling away from his cock she put on her serious face, "I would appreciate your discretion Potter. No one can ever find out about this." Her eyes were pleading for him not to tell anyone. 'I can't have Lucius or Draco find out I let Harry bloody Potter fuck me in a dressing room.' 

Harry saw her vulnerability and took pity on her. "Call me Harry." Suddenly he was reminded of the ferret when she called him by his last name. "You were my first Mrs. Malfoy so I promise I won't tell anyone. Thank you for this." It was the best he has ever felt and hoped she didn't regret anything. Even chasing his own pleasure he did his best to make sure he was a giving lover.

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, "Then you can call me Narcissa and I want to thank you as well. It was a moment of weakness but you exceeded my expectations. You really rang my bell...Harry." She was expecting a quick shag from a young man she would never see again. 'This was nice too bad it was a one time thing.' 

Harry gave her a hand to help her to her feet which she gladly took. In less than a minute she was completely dressed and ready to leave. But before she could leave Harry caught her hand and brought her face to his and kissed her on the lips. 

It caught her so off guard she didn't fight it. His lips on hers made her heart melt because it felt more loving than anything she received from Lucius. When he pulled away she tried to hold back tears. "Thank you for this Harry. Stay safe." Leaving before she made another mistake and kept him in here for another three hours, she rushed out of the dressing room. 

Harry watched her leave and he already felt the longing for her to return. Having never been in love he couldn't tell if it was just the sex talking or if it was something more. When they were having sex he swore he could feel something more. Instead of continuing this line of thought he quickly sorted his clothes out and left the dressing room only to find an angry Madame Malkin waiting for him. "Umm Hi Mrs. Malkin sorry it took forever to find something I liked." He was trying to bluff his way out of this but knew that she must have seen Narcissa leave. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing.

Madame Malkin looked him up and down and decided to not shame the boy. "You are buying everything you took into that dressing room." Having to admit Narcissa was a lucky woman she decided to keep her secret. 'If I was forty years younger I would have beat you to the punch Narcissa.'

Harry just nodded, "Of course you can send the rest of my order with Mrs. Weasley when she comes to pick up the family's order." He just wanted to get out of her and not be stuck I'm an awkward conversation with an old woman who knew what he just did in her dressing room. If she wanted a million galleons to not talk about this ever again he would have gladly paid it to get out of here. 

On his way out of the store he saw the Weasley's waiting for him in the alley. Mr. Weasley was glad to finally see him come out of the shop, "There you are Harry we have been waiting for you for a while. Did you get everything?" 

Harry just nodded, "I got some new clothes and the rest will be ready when Mrs. Weasley picks up the kid's orders before Hogwarts." It was just then he saw Narcissa in the crowd looking at him before walking into Gringotts. He could feel her pull at his heart strings. She was his first and would be who he measured every woman from here on out. 

Skip to the Forbidden Forest

As Harry stood across from Voldemort his eyes couldn't help flick back to Narcissa. He could see that she was trying to hold it together. When they were at Malfoy Manor he knew she was the one that made sure they were kept alive. He had never told anyone about their tryst and it was obvious she didn't either considering she was standing next to her piece of shit husband. 

His plan wasn't to fight Voldemort so he didn't even see the spell coming because in the last seconds his eyes were still on Narcissa. All of a sudden he felt cold. 

Narcissa had to hold back her scream at watching her previous lover die. When they were in that dressing room there was no war and she never felt better than when she was with him. As everyone was gloating over his dead body she crawled over to him. She was admiring his beautiful face when his hand grabbed her wrist. Biting her tongue she got closer, "You alive?" She saw a very small nod in response, "Is Draco alive?" Again she was given a small nod. 

Narcissa turned to the dark lord, "He is dead." She couldn't pass up the chance for Harry to win the war. 

Voldemort just snarls, "Of course he is dead because I did it myself. Lucius has had twenty chances to kill Harry Potter and you failed. Now there is no one who can challenge my rule. Hagrid pick up his body. I want to bring it to Hogwarts and parade it in front of everyone. I haven't decided if I will be cutting the body into pieces in front of the others or if I will show them their fate. Every muggleborn will watch as I carve up Harry Potter and then the same thing will happen to them. I want to hear their screams as they die."

Narcissa heard Voldemort's ranting she needed to give Harry every edge she could. When no one was looking she slipped her wand up his right sleeve. If he could kill this monster it would give her a chance to be free. Before she stood up to rejoin her husband's side she kissed Harry on the cheek for luck. 

Hagrid did as he was told and brought Harry to Hogwarts while Voldemort gloated and made threats to everyone that was listening. While Voldemort made his premature victory speech in front of everyone in the courtyard. Suddenly he felt Harry jump out of his arms and throw a cutting spell at Voldemort. 

Being the most powerful wizard ever he felt the spell coming towards his back but not who cast it. As he ducked he felt a long gash open on the back of his head. The spell that hit him was powerful enough to cut into bone. When he was able to put eyes on his enemy he was shocked to see it was Potter and so was the whole courtyard. 

When Hermione saw Harry move and fire a spell she shouted, "For Harry." That war cry had the order, students and teachers open fire on the death eaters. People paired off for their respective duels. Narcissa grabbed Lucius, "Don't fight. Find our son and get out of here."

Lucius was confused this was their time to win the war, "What are you going to do?"

Narcissa unclipped her black cloak and said, "I'm done Lucius. I knew Harry was alive and I know he's going to kill the dark lord. Save your son. Take him and leave the country before you are both thrown into Azkaban."

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing, "The dark lord is going to win this and he is going to torture you to death." He never loved his wife but it would hurt him if he had to watch what the dark lord would do to her. 

Just as they were talking someone was struck dead by them. Narcissa quickly scrambled to pry the wand from the wizards cold dead hands. Now that she had a wand she could help Harry. 

In the center of the courtyard Harry was dueling Voldemort to a standstill. They both had taken some hits but most of Harry's injuries were internal. Voldemort was carved up from Harry's numerous decapitation attempts. He had given up on that and was now just going to focus on unforgivables. It's almost as if the wand was influencing his magic like it knew what he wanted before he did. 

Next to him Hermione was facing off against Bellatrix. "Look at that little mudblood that thinks she can beat me. I was told to take it easy on you at the mansion but next time. I will skin you alive after I let all the new recruits have a go at you. "

That mental picture threw her off her game. This was something she never wanted to think about and now it's being told to her like it's inevitable. She was so out of it she didn't notice a spell ricochet off a shield she didn't put up. Mrs. Malfoy was standing in front shielding her for what was about to happen. 

Bella was cackling, "Who would have thought it? Cissy is a filthy little blood traitor. Are you sure you want this fight Cissy you have never won against me before even when we were children."

Narcissa nodded, "This has gone too far and it ends here Bella. Put down your wand and I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban." She knew it was a long shot her sister would take that deal. 

Bella gave a big laugh at that shitty offer. "I will have to pass on that offer sister. Here is my offer to you to kill that girl and I won't kill that baby you have Kreature watching."

That took all the air out of her lungs and it never occurred to her that someone knew her secret. 'How could Bella find out?' She loved her sister and if Bella was going to threaten her daughter then there was nothing else that needed to be done. She kept her wand down and walked towards her sister in surrender but as soon as she got close enough she touched her wand to her sister and said, "Avada Kedavra." It was the last sound Bellatrix ever heard as she hit the floor like a puppet with his stings cut. 

Hermione was thanking Mrs. Malfoy who wasn't paying attention; she was instead watching Harry dueling the dark lord. Without even thinking Narcissa cast a killing spell headed at the dark lord. 

Voldemort had to summon a tile and use that to block the killing curse but it gave Harry an opening to cast a sectumsempra at Voldemort's head. The cut wasn't at the neck, it was at the bottom of the nose. It was a clean slice and the top of his head slipped off while the body hit the floor with a thud. A thud so loud people stopped fighting. And looked to a bloody warrior Harry Potter. "It's over I killed him for good this time. Surrender and go to jail or die right here right now."

All the death eaters knew it wasn't an empty threat and quickly dropped their wands in surrender. They didn't want to be decapitated like the dark lord was. 

After his speech he didn't expect Narcissa to come up and fully embrace him. He was speechless and it felt like a dream. 'Maybe I'm in heaven.' As much as he wanted to kiss her everyone's eyes were on him. Instead he whispered in her ear, "Thank you." 

After the battle all the death eaters had been rounded up and restrained. In the great hall Harry told the story of how Narcissa had helped sell his death and gave him a wand for the final fight. Shacklebolt couldn't find the other Malfoy's and put a warrant out for their arrest. Narcissa pleaded with Harry to talk to Shacklebolt to give them a head start to leave the country. Harry reluctantly agreed and told Shacklebolt to give them one day to flee the country. 

When everything was over and she had a moment alone with Harry she pulled him into an empty classroom. 

Even though his body was exhausted he was sure he had enough in him if she wanted a quick shag. His hands went to her waist and went for her neck. 

As much as she wanted this to continue she pulled his hands off her hips. "I need to tell you something Harry."

He was confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head, "No no no. Kreature." Suddenly an old elf popped into the room. "Kreature please bring my daughter here."

'I didn't know Narcissa had another kid with Lucius.' 

When the elf popped back in he was holding the hand of a one and a half year old girl. Narcissa picked her up, "Harry, I want you to meet our daughter Ophelia Potter."

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard and nearly passed out in shock. 'Holy shit I have a daughter.' He was frozen and unable to move he was so zoned out he didn't notice Narcissa walk over to him. 

Narcissa got close enough for Ophelia to touch him. He was snapped out of his shock as their daughter reached out to touch him. "This is your daddy Ophelia."

"Daddy."

Harry reached out to take her into his arms. As Narcissa handed her to him he was taking her in for the first time. She had his green eyes along with his black hair. Although she didn't get the messy look. Of course Narcissa would make sure it was straight and presentable. "Does your husband know?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No. I had Kreature watch her on a small forgotten Malfoy property. During the final battle Bella said she knew about her. I don't know how she found out but she didn't know Ophelia was yours."

He couldn't take his attention away from his daughter. "I have a daughter." He said it aloud as a way to try to process the information. After a few minutes of holding his daughter he turned back to Narcissa, "I don't know what to do now. I expected to die today. Instead I won the war and have a daughter."

She could see him panicking, "I know this is a lot right now. I'm not expecting you to be ready for this. I just wanted you to know. I plan on raising her now that the war is over and Draco is out of the country." 

"I am going to be involved in her life. I just don't know how to be a dad. I haven't even finished school or know what to do after school." Ophelia was reaching for his glasses. 

Narcissa quickly took her daughter out of his hands, "No Ophelia your dad needs those to see." She turned back to Harry. "Sorry for that she has been hidden her entire life so she doesn't know how to properly behave." 

Harry knew what that was like; he was hidden for the first five years of his life. Being stuffed in a cupboard and not allowed other human interactions other than his 'family'. "So what's next?" 

She had her daughter in one hand and in the other she took his. "I imagine I will face legal repercussions for my involvement with Lucius."

Harry cut her off, "I won't let that happen if it wasn't for you we would have lost. They won't take you away from our daughter." It was a scary thought of raising a daughter alone as Narcissa rotted away in jail. 

"I did my best to help you along the way once I found out I was pregnant."

"I figured that out when we were captured. Thank you for protecting Hermione. Wait how did you hide your pregnancy?" Lucius was stupid but he wasn't stupid enough to not notice if his wife was suddenly pregnant. 

While he was talking she sat down in a chair and had her daughter in her lap. "That took some convincing of you know who. I said I could go to France to do some recruiting around the time of my due date. After I started showing I used glamours to hide it while spending more time in my room. I wasn't allowed in the meetings so I was able to avoid detection that way."

Harry couldn't imagine how hard that must have been. "When you found out you were pregnant did you regret what we did?" 

Her eyes went wide, "No…well yes at first. When I first found out I was angry at myself for not using the anti pregnancy charm but I haven't used it since Hogwarts. I always wanted another child and thought this was my last chance. When I was in labor I was cursing your name but when I first held her in my arms I wished you were there with me." During her story Harry had kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. She continued, "It was hard not seeing her everyday and I hope we can make it up to her from here on out."

Harry was about to say something when the door burst open. Hermione rushed in and was speechless to what she was seeing. Harry took pity on his best friend, "Hermione I want you to meet Narcissa and my daughter Ophelia."

For the first time Hermione had nothing to say. She couldn't find the words and was just staring at Ophelia seeing her resemblance to Harry. It took a minute before she finally found her voice. "WHAT?"

End

Kinda hard to end this story. I wanted to make it a pure smut fic but I thought about how the end would be different. Again if someone wants to expand on my stories and make them longer feel free. 

I have one more idea in my head for this pairing and I think I will be done for a while.


End file.
